My Heart is away from Home
by Arlia Ashton
Summary: (COMPLETE!!... Look for the sequel soon.. i dunno what it's called yet... )
1. Default Chapter

"Darien…it's over…"  
She could see his face when she told him that. It would forever haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
She and the scouts were walking in the park, when they were attacked by demonic people. They all transformed, and began to fight. The fight stretched on for hours, when finally, Sailor Moon thought she was ready to use her powers. She started to chant out, hen Mars started to yell.  
"NO! SAILOR MOON! DON'T!"  
Sailor Moon didn't hear her, and finished off the chant. Her scepter let out a burst of energy, and hit the enemy. Little did she know, that Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus were in the grasps of the foe. It disappeared, but Mercury and Venus fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone ran to them, Sailor Moon included. Mars looked at Moon coldly in the eye.  
"Look what you've done!"  
Moon shook her head.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know they were there!"  
"I tried to stop you! But you didn't listen to me!"  
Tears formed in Moon's eyes.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Sorry isn't good enough this time Serena."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
Mars faced her.  
"I want you to give up your leadership."  
Everyone gasped.  
"You what?"  
"I want you to hand over the leadership to someone else. Someone who'll be a better leader that you could ever dream of being Serena…"  
Tears ran down Serena's cheeks.  
"We don't want your tears." Jupiter said.  
Serena didn't know what to do. She transformed back to her normal self.  
"You want me to hand over my leadership? Is that it? FINE! Take it Ray! I don't want it!" Serena said as she took of her transforming charm. She held it out to Ray.  
"Take it Ray. You wanted it!"  
Ray snatched it from Serena, and watched as Serena walked away, and then turned around to face all of them.  
"I may not be Sailor Moon anymore, but I will forever be your Moon Princess! I will come back to haunt you in you dreams… in your memories. You'll see what a terrible mistake it was to ask me to hand over my leadership…"   
Serena ran off.  
  
~ End flashback~  
  
Serena looked out the window. She watched as the clouds passed by them. She had been on the plane for 15 hours. And she still thought about the fight with the scouts. It was 3 weeks ago that it all happened. The fight, her being accepted as an exchange student in Austin, Texas, and her breakup with Darien. 


	2. 

Chapter 1:   
  
~~~  
Ray tossed in her bed. The dream had been haunting her for the past 2 and half weeks.   
**  
Ray stood there, looking on a Black Crystal Tokyo. She could see everybody, but nobody could see her. She walked through the palace, as she did many times before. She walked to the largest room in the palace. Queen Serenity's room. Ray opened the door, and looked in. the room was black. Everything was black. The walls, the floor, the curtains, the bed frame, the blankets. Everything. Then Ray saw it. The crystal that Serena spent all of those years protecting, sitting in a black velvet casing. She reached out to touch it, and when she did, she picked it up. It was so very hot. Almost burning hot, but the heat did not bother her. A brilliant white light flashed from the gem, and Ray had to close her eyes against it. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that the crystal was beginning to turn grey. It was no longer black. Ray widened her eyes. She had never been able to touch the crystal before. Every time she tried, her hand slipped through it. This was something new.  
**  
"RAY! Wake up!"  
Someone shook her shoulders, and she opened her eyes, and looked to see Lita, Mina, and Ami.   
"You slept through everything Ray…you were dreaming…"  
Ray sat up, and felt something dig into her side. She picked up the object and gasped. It was the crystal! Everyone let out a gasp.  
"It's…"  
"Yes…"  
"How?!"  
"I don't know! Somehow I dreamt that I picked it up…and then you woke me up!"  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
"So… you pulled that crystal out of your dream?" Ami asked.  
Ray nodded. It was hard for her to believe that she had the spiritual power to do that.   
"Hey you guys…how's Darien?"  
Mina shook her head.  
"He could be a lot better…"  
"Any word from Serena?" Ray asked.  
Everyone shook their heads.  
"Dammit…"  
  
~~~  
  
Serena walked off of the plane, and looked around the airport for her new family. Someone came up and tapped her on he shoulder.  
"Excuse me miss, but you wouldn't happen to be Serena Moon would you?" a lady asked with a Texas drawl  
"Yes I am…"  
"Well great! My name is Savannah Taylor, and welcome to Texas! Let's get your bags, and set off!"  
Savannah led Serena off towards baggage claim, and soon, she saw her bags. Serena picked them up, and followed Savannah outside and to her awaiting truck. Savannah helped Serena put her bags into the back, and then they both climbed in.  
"You're going to love it out on the ranch. School hasn't started yet this year, but you're already enrolled, and we have got you some school things. I know that you're used to a private school, but we don't have one close to the ranch. But you'll be going to school with Emma, my daughter. She's about your age…and just excited to meet you…"  
The drive to the ranch seemed long, but Serena didn't mind. She loved the rusty colored hills that surrounded the place.  
"Well… here we are!"  
Savannah pulled into a driveway of the ranch, and Serena read the sign.  
Starlight Ranch…I like that. It's pretty…  
Savannah stopped the truck, and Serena could see two dogs lying on the porch. They got up and started barking when they climbed out of the truck. The porch door swung open, and a girl Serena's age ran out. She had shoulder length brown hair, and clear green eyes.   
"Mom! You're back!"  
"Emma, I'd like you to meet Serena Moon."  
Emma ran up to Serena and gave her a hug.  
"Welcome to the Starlight Ranch! Let me get your bags, and I'll show you your room!"  
Emma grabbed a bag, and Serena grabbed a bag, then they all walked into the house.  
"That's Buster and Rocket…they won't bother you…"  
Emma led Serena up a flight of stairs.   
"We didn't know what room you'd like to sleep in, but I thought that the one at the end of the hall would be perfect for you…"  
Emma opened the door, and Serena stepped inside. The room was bright with the setting of the sun. Emma placed her bag on the floor, and walked to the window.  
"This is the best room in th house. You can see the pastures, the mountains, the woodland, and it has a great view of the night sky. I love this room because of the bay windows. They give off so much light."  
"Emma! Why don't you help Serena unpack, then show her the animals?" her mother called from downstairs.  
"Ok!"  
Serena and Emma began to take out and hang up all of Serena's clothes. Emma came upon a picture.   
"Is this you?"  
Serena nodded, and Emma looked at the picture again. Serena was standing with a good-looking guy, and they were gazing at each other. Leaves fell in the background of the photo.  
"Who is this?"  
"My ex…"  
Emma could see by the look on Serena's face, that this subject was off limits…for now.   
"Well… let's get you outside…"  
Emma handed Serena her jacket, and then they walked down the stairs, and outside.   
"We have a ton of land…most of it's untamed, and we like it that way, but we have great fields for the horses…"  
Emma opened the barn doors. Inside was dim, but still very light from the sun, and Serena could see horses.   
"These are not all of them, my dad and bother are out right now rounding the rest of them up…but we have a brand new one…just got here today in fact."  
Emma led her to the last stall. Serena looked inside and saw a black horse with a white diamond on its head.  
"She's a beauty… huh?"  
"She is…"  
"She's yours…"  
Serena looked at Emma.  
"What?"  
"Mother and father thought that in order for you to be a Texan, you have to have your own horse, and they felt that none of the horses here would fit you, so they were out and bought her."  
"What's her name?"  
"Guardian."  
Serena stretched out a hand, and the horse nuzzled it. Outside the barn, Buster and Rocket started to bark.  
"I think my dad and brother are back…"  
"Hey Emma!"  
"Hey dad! We're in the barn!"  
Serena turned and saw two figures walking towards them.  
"Daddy… I'd like you to meet Serena. Serena, this is my dad Cal, and my older brother Grady."  
"Well hello there! Hope Emma here isn't bugging you too much."  
"No. She's not…"  
Cal laughed, and Serena looked at him. He was tall, and well built with sandy brown hair, and blue eyes.  
"I see you've met Guardian…" Grady asked.  
He was taller than Cal, and very good-looking. Black hair, and brown eyes. He looked a lot like…no...she scolded herself.  
"Yes I have."  
A bell began to ring.  
"Dinner!" Savannah called.  
Thy walked out of the barn, and headed to the house.   
"Wash up boys!"  
Cal and Grady went to the kitchen sink and washed their hands.  
"Have a seat girls!"  
Emma and Serena sat down at the table beside each other. Serena looked at the food on the table. It didn't look like much, but it smelled delicious. Chicken salad, with cornbread, and iced tea never looked so good.  
"Well…help yourselves!"  
Emma piled salad onto her plate, and then passed the bowl to Serena. She helped herself, but had to remember that there were 3 other people, so she handed the bowl over to Cal. Conversation at the dinner table was what Serena had expected. They asked her about Tokyo, her fiends, and her family. She answered the questions, and yawned.  
"Oh… excuse me…"  
Savannah smiled.  
"It's ok. After you're done, you can go to bed if you want."  
Dinner ended, and Serena placed her plate in the kitchen.  
"Is there anything that I can help with?"  
"No! We have everything under control. Go to sleep. You look like you could fall over. Tomorrow, I'll get someone to take you out on a ride… you do know how to ride, right?"  
Serena blushed.  
"Not really…"  
"Perfect! I'll get Grady to teach you. Now head upstairs…"  
Savannah smiled. Serena said goodnight to everyone, then walked up the stairs to her new room.  
They're so nice. I'm going to like it here, and Grady's kind of cute…  
Serena let down her hair, and changed into her star pajamas. She looked in her bag for her slippers and slipped them on her feet. She located the bathroom, and found he toothbrush. Just as she was finishing brushing her teeth, Grady walked in.  
"OH! Sorry!"  
"That's ok. I'm done here…"  
He looked at her. Serena's silvery/blond hair was way past her bottom, and was almost touching the floor.  
"That's a lot of hair you have…"  
"I know. It's a pain in the ass…I'm going to see if Savannah can drive me into town do I can get it cut…"  
"I can take you. I have to take Emma to get her hair done anyways…"  
"I'd like that… thank you."  
"I'm going to wake you up first thing so we can start on your lessons…"  
"OK…" she yawned, and walked out of the bathroom.  
Grady watched as Serena walked out of the bathroom, and to her door.  
"Goodnight 'Rena…"  
"Goodnight Grady…"  
She disappeared into her room. She shut the light off, and then heard a beeping sound coming from her laptop that her mother and father bought for her before she left. She walked over to it, and flipped up the lid, and saw that she had mail. Serena sat down at the desk, and opened it. 


	3. 

Chapter 2:   
  
Hello Serena!   
I hope you got to Texas well! I hope your exchange family is nice, and that you're going to get along with them! Tell me about them when you get this message!   
Love Always,  
Mother  
P.S: I think everyone here misses you a lot. I know I do. Please, whatever happened between you and them, please talk to them…  
  
Serena sighed, and replied to her mother's email.  
  
Mother,   
My family that I'm staying with is very nice. Savannah is a great person, and knows how to cook very well. Cal is a great guy, and very funny. He hassles Grady and Emma like a normal family. Grady is 2 years older than Emma and me. Emma is a great girl. I'm going to love it out here. They bought me... a HORSE! She's so beautiful! She's black, with a white diamond on her forehead. Her name is Guardian…and Grady is going to teach me how to ride tomorrow! I'm going to have so much fun out here! I'm glad that they allowed me to come out here. I'm going to a public school. No uniforms! J I'm so happy about that! Say hi to everyone out there for me…I miss you a lot mom!   
Love,  
Serena…or 'Rena.  
  
Serena sent the mail. A new message popped up.  
  
You have mail!  
  
What? I just sent it! Who… sent me mail?  
  
Serena opened the new piece of mail  
  
Serena,  
You're mother gave me your email address. This is Mina. I miss you. Why didn't you say good-bye to any of us? I don't hate you, and Ami doesn't hate you. Ray is miserable, and Lita hasn't cooked for at least a week. Luna is moping around here with a lost look on her face. Artimus and I have tried to make her happy, but she missed you Serena. We all do. No new enemies have popped up, and we're all thankful for that. When are you coming back? Why did you leave?  
Darien and I had a talk. A really long one. Both of us started crying, and he wants you to know that he misses you. And that he's really sorry for not helping you when you needed the help the most.  
We miss you so much Moon Princess… I wish for the day when you come home…  
But enough about us.   
What about you? Do you like it where you are? Any cute guys? How's your family?  
Friends forever, and your loyal servant;  
Mina, Luna and Artimus.  
  
Serena wasn't tired anymore. She clicked reply.  
  
Mina,  
I miss you too. Please don't let anyone know that you have been talking to me. I don't want them to know. I'm so sorry that I left without saying goodbye to you. I really am. I miss you so much, but I thought that you hated me for hitting you. I'm glad that there has been no trouble for you. Tell Luna that I miss her dearly, and keep trying to cheer her up. I'm shocked to hear that Lita hasn't been cooking. Are you all starving yet?   
I left because I got accepted as an exchange student…and because you all hated me…or so I thought.  
What did you and Darien talk about? He started crying? That's not too good. L Somehow, tell him that I'm sorry…and I am.   
Savannah, Cal, Grady, and Emma are great people. They bought me a horse! She's the prettiest thing ever! Her name is Guardian…  
Grady is really cute, he's 19, so 2 years older than Emma and me. I'm learning how to ride a horse tomorrow, and Grady is going to come to wake me up first thing, so I have to get going now…  
Love,  
Serena, 'Rena (that's what Grady calls me) and forever your Moon Princess.  
  
Serena turned off her computer, and fell into bed. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Mina woke up from her sleep when her computer beeped that she had a new message.  
I'll read it in the morning…  
And fell back asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
He was restless. Darien couldn't sleep. He could see her smiling face…hear her laughter…smell her perfume…  
  
~~~  
  
"Serena? Wake up…"  
Serena opened her eyes and saw Emma and Grady standing over her.  
"Wake up 'Rena!"  
"Ok! I'm up…I'm up…"  
"Good. It's 7:15. We're starting lessons in 45 minutes... let's go…"  
Serena let out a groan.  
"Get in the shower… and I'll find you some riding clothes…"  
Serena fell out of bed, and crawled to the bathroom. She turned don the shower, and stepped in. the hot water felt good against her cold body. She started the hard task of washing her ever-growing hair. She rinsed out the shampoo, and turned off the taps. She wrapped an over-sized towel around her body, and then walked to her room. She saw that Emma had pulled out her jeans, and a tank top. She opened the top drawer, and pulled out a bra and panty set, and then walked over to her clothes. She slipped on the pink panties, and pulled on the pink bra. Pulling on her jeans, she then yanked on her tank top. Quickly drying her hair, she pulled her hair up into the normal style, and ran downstairs.   
"I'm ready!"  
Emma looked up at the clock.  
"Great! It's now just 8! Grady is waiting for us outside. He's got Guardian saddled for you…"  
Serena pulled on her shoes, and followed Emma outside. Grady took Serena through each step of getting onto the horse, and once she was on, he taught her how to hold the reins.   
"Ok…are you ready to start moving?"  
"I…guess…" Serena gulped.  
The horse walked at a slow pace, and Grady let go of the lead. He jumped onto his horse, and Emma followed his lead.   
"C'mon…let's go for a ride."  
"Don't forget Grady that Serena has never ridden before. Her bottom isn't used to this…"  
Grady looked at Serena. She moved with the hose, like she was born to ride.  
"She looks fine to me!"  
Emma glanced at the girl. He was right. She was moving with the mare like she grew up around horses. Emma's watch beeped.  
"Well! We have to get going…or we'll be late!"  
Emma kicked her horse into a gallop, Grady looked at Serena.  
"Can you follow?"  
"Watch me!"  
Guardian leapt forward at the slightest touch of Serena's heel. Grady laughed, and raced after them. Cal watched as Emma and Serena raced neck in neck, then Serena clicked her heels again, and her horse bolted past Emma.  
"What are you all in a big rush for?"  
"We have a hair appointment in 10 minutes…"  
"Well…you'd better get going! I'll cool the horses down…"  
Emma and Serena jumped down, and Grady soon followed.   
"Come big brother. You're getting old…"  
They all ran to the truck. Savannah was sitting on the porch.  
"Grady! Come here for a minute!"  
Grady ran to his mother, and then once she gave him something, he ran back to the truck. They reached the town in less than 5 minutes…mind you; Grady was speeding well over the limit.  
"Mom gave us money to go and but 'Rena some boots, and a hat…"  
"Great! This'll be fun! We'll see you in a couple of hours!"  
Emma led Serena into a small salon.  
"Carrie! We're here!"  
A woman with long black hair walked to Emma.  
"Well! I thought you wouldn't make it!"  
"Carrie, meet Serena, or as my brother calls her, 'Rena."  
"So you're the exchange student?"  
"Yes. It's very nice to meet you."  
"Well… what can we do for you both today?"  
"I'm going to dye my hair…her color. I love the color, and I want it to look like that…"  
"And I want my hair cut to about the same length as Emma's. It's so long…it's hard to take care of."  
"Well, we're going to have to let your hair down…"  
Serena smiled, and let her hair down. Carrie gasped.  
"That's a lot of hair!"  
"That's why I'm getting it cut!"  
  
~~~  
  
They all sat in Darien's living room.  
"We have to find her guys. I feel so bad… and I think the crystal can help us…"  
"How Ray?"  
"I don't know!"  
Darien's shoulders slouched.  
"We have to find her. I have to tell her that I'm sorry…"  
"She's sorry too Darien…"  
Everyone looked at her.  
"How do you know?"  
Mina blushed a little bit.  
"Uh…because…she…uh…must feel sorry too."  
Ray didn't buy it.  
"You've talked to her!"  
"I have not!"  
"Where is she?"  
"I don't know!"  
Mina got up from the couch and started to back away. Everyone stood up and began to advance on her.  
"Mina… where is she?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
"Have… you… talked…to…her?"  
"No…yes…no…sort of…"  
Darien's eyes lit up.  
"How? Where? When?"  
"Uh… never mind. She's in uh…Paris I think...she didn't say much…but…can I use your computer? I have to check my email."  
"Go ahead…"  
Mina ran into the den, and locked the door. She turned on the computer, and logged into her email account. One new message. Mina read it, and got all teary. Serena thought that they hated her. Mina heard the knock on the door, and ignored it.   
"Mina! Open up!"  
"Go away Ray!"  
"Mina!"  
Mina sighed.  
"Ray! Just...go away!"  
"MI~NA!"  
Mina replied to the message, and then logged out. She shut down the computer, and opened the door, only to find Ray trying to look through the keyhole.   
"Uh…hi?"  
There was a big sweat drop that formed on Ray's head.  
"Hi!"  
"Why were you spying?"  
"I wasn't!"  
"Right…"  
Mina walked back into the living room.  
  
~~~  
  
2 hours later, and Grady walked into the building where Serena and Emma walked into. Serena was just finishing, and Emma had her hair the same color as Serena's, and Serena's hair was the same length as Emma's. It was a big change for the exchange student.  
"Hey! You guys look great!"  
"Thanks!"  
"Thank you…"  
Emma paid Carrie for both of their haircuts.  
"You don't have to pay for me… I have money."  
"That's ok! I don't mind! Now let's get you some boots and a hat!"  
They said goodbye, and walked across the street.  
"Ok…what size shoe are you?"  
"I'm a 9." ((I have NO clue what her shoe size is ^^;;))  
"Ok…so…what color do you want?"  
"I'll go for black."  
"Good choice…"  
Grady went and found her a pair of boots. He handed them to her, and she put them on.  
"How do they feel?"  
"Great!"  
"You can wiggle your toes?"  
"Yes."  
"Good!"  
"Now…for a hat…" Emma looked around the store.  
"I think Emma, black would go great with her."  
"I do too Grady…"  
After a couple hats, Serena found the one that she liked. It was black, and it had a thin dark blue/silver band running around it. Again, Emma and Grady paid for the items.  
"Are you ready for school in the morning?"  
"I guess…"  
"Did you know that… I have blue contacts? They're the same color as your eyes. This is so weird…"  
"We could be twins!"  
"Let's do it!"  
Grad shook his head. Soon they were back in the truck, and heading to the ranch. Buster and Rocket greeted them, and Savannah stepped out onto the porch.  
"Well! I now have twin girls!"  
Everyone laughed. The rest of the day went by, and soon it was time for bed. Serena brushed out her short hair. It felt so good! It was so light! She walked to her computer to see if she had any new mail, and she did.  
  
Serena,  
Darien and I talked about you of course. He shared his fondest memories of you…and well, the worst to. And I did the same. We miss you so much here. Please, where are you? You can tell me…you know you can right? Please, tell me where you are…what you're doing, anything new in your life…  
I want to come and see you. Just me…please.  
Mina.  
  
Serena replied. Telling her that she got her haircut…that she could ride a horse, and her newest items to her wardrobe. She turned off her light, and crawled into bed.  
  
~~~  
  
Mina didn't know what to do. She felt so guilty for not telling everyone that she's been talking to Serena. She waited by her computer until she found the email from Serena.  
  
Mina,  
I don't know what to say. I want you to come out here…I want just you to come out here though. I'm in Texas. It's so nice here. And I love it. I don't know if I want to go back to Tokyo. I honestly don't. I'm going to ask Savannah if you can come out here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She's been making hints that I should invite someone out here…  
New with me…hmm… I cut my hair! It's short now! It's shoulder length now! It's so light, and I love it!  
I'm now a proud owner of a cowboy hat, and boots! Everyone here is so nice!  
But I have to go now. I start school in the morning!   
  
Mina was happy. Serena wanted her out there, and she was going to go, and she wasn't going to tell anyone…was she? 


	4. 

Chapter 3:   
  
~~~  
  
Serena woke up at the crack of dawn. It was bright out, and she raced to the bathroom. She hopped into the shower, and washed her hair. It didn't take her so long, and she loved the fact that she could have 5-minute showers.   
"Hurry up!"  
Serena turned off the taps. And pulled on her robe.   
"It's yours!"  
Grady opened the door.  
"Aren't you happy today!"  
Emma beat him into the bathroom.  
"Ha!"  
Serena walked to her room, and got dressed. She pulled on her cow-print panties and bra, and then slid into a pair of black jeans. She straightened her light blue tank top, and pulled on a pair of white socks. Walking over to the mirror, she dried her hair, and brushed it. Emma knocked on the door.   
"Come in!"  
Emma walked in wearing the same colors as Serena, but her top was one shade darker.   
"How are you going to do your hair?"  
"I think I'm going to leave it down…you?"  
"The same."  
"Great!"  
Emma glanced at the clock. It was 7:05.  
"We have time to go for a ride…if you want to."  
"Let's eat breakfast first."  
"Good idea!"  
Emma and Serena walked down the stairs. Savannah was sitting at the table.  
"Savannah?"  
"Yes Serena?"  
"Do you remember last night when you mentioned that I could bring out a friend…can I do it?"  
"Sure! I'd love to meet one of your friends!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! How about in 2 weeks?"  
"SURE! YOU'RE THE BEST!"  
Serena got up and flung her arms around Savannahs neck.  
"Thank you Serena…"  
Serena and Emma wolfed down their breakfast, and raced outside.   
"OK…I'm going to saddle up our horses…you run inside, and grab our schoolbags. Tell mom to tell Grady that we're going to ride to school…"  
"You mean…we're going to ride…the horses?"  
Emma laughed.  
"Yeah! You see, that's the god thing about living in a small town!"  
"Uh…ok."  
Serena did as Emma asked, and returned with both of their schoolbags.  
"Savannah said to ride carefully."  
"Let's go! I'm sure if we hurry, we can get to the pass just in time to meet Luke, Andrew, Becca, and Mark."  
"Ok!"  
Serena got onto her horse, and waited until Emma was up so she could hand her the bag.   
"Thanks! I'll race you!"  
"Ok…hang on…"  
Serena placed her book bag on her back.  
"From where to where?"  
"Ok…we'll start that the barn, and you see the forest? You see the little clearing? There."  
"OK!"  
"Ready…set…GO!"  
They both kicked their horses into a gallop. They raced neck in neck, Emma's brown mare Ginger going full speed.  
"I'll see you there!"  
Serena kicked Guardian into her full speed. Emma watched in disbelief as Serena galloped faster, and passed her with ease.  
"That's one hell of a horse!"  
Serena slowed down, just as they reached the pass, and let Emma catch up with her.  
"Ok…Ginger is no match for Guardian…"  
"I'm glad you think that…and had the guts to admit that!"  
They both laughed.  
"Emma!"  
Emma turned around, and they both saw 4 figures riding towards them.  
"Hey! We beat them!"  
Emma hopped off, and Serena did the same.  
"Hey guys!"  
Serena glanced at the people. They all looked really friendly.  
"You guys…" she started once everyone was off of their horses. "I'd like you to meet Serena Moon. Serena, this is Luke, Becca, Mark, and Andrew."  
"Hey!"  
"Hi!"  
"You're looking good."  
"Well Serena… I didn't think that I'd see you here!"  
Serena looked up, and into the face of Darien's best friend.  
"Uh…hi." She blushed.  
Emma looked at them in disbelief.  
"You two know each other?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
Serena walked to her horse and brushed back her hair.   
"It's a long story."  
"Come on Serena. It's not that long…"  
"Andrew. I don't know what you're doing here but you weren't there when it happened."  
Andrew never saw Serena look like this. She looked so lost… so hurt.  
"Hey bunny… what happened?"  
"Darien and I broke up."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yeah…"  
"What happened? When? Why?"  
"It… doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does! He's my BEST friend!"  
Emma then understood. Serena didn't want to tell him because of the fact that he was her ex boyfriends' best friend.  
"Serena… I think we have to get to school now…"  
"We'll ride with you guys."  
They all mounted their horses. Everyone talked, asking Serena all kinds of questions. And she answered them.  
"Well…here's the school…here's where we leave our horses…"  
Serena got off, and followed Emma. She fastened her horse beside Emma's and walked into the huge high school.  
"This is the only high school for a good couple miles around. So there are a lot of people. That's why it's so big. Now let's go get our schedules."  
Emma led Serena to the office.  
"Hi Mrs. Jones! We're here to pick up our timetables!"  
"Well Emma Taylor. I thought you'd be done by now."  
"Nope! Last year!"  
"Are who is that?"  
"Serena Moon."  
"Ok… now Serena, I know that this is your first year here, and that you're an exchange student, so we've made your timetable the same as Emma's…"  
"Great!"  
"Here you go girls!"  
"Thanks!"  
Emma looked around.  
"Ok…we've got 10 minutes to get to our lockers…and then to first class…"  
The day went by uneventful; Serena had to introduce herself in every class, and was thankful when the lunch bell rang.  
Thank you…thank you thank you thank you  
Serena pulled Emma out of the classroom, and to their lockers.  
"It's lunch. We have a spare after this, so why don't we walk to town?"  
"Actually. I was wondering if I could borrow Serena…"  
Serena turned around and saw…Andrew.  
"Sure! I guess you both have a lot to talk about, so…I'll catch you later 'Rena!"   
Serena was about to plead with the girl to stay, when Emma ran off.  
"Well Serena. Let's talk…"  
"I have to go check me email. We can go to the library…"  
"Fine with me."  
Andrew led Serena to the huge library, and sat her down at a computer, and sat at the one  
next to hers.   
"So talk. What do you want to know Andrew?" she asked while she signed into her email  
account.   
"I want to know why you and Darien broke up."  
"You'd have to ask him…"  
"I have a strong feeling you did it…"  
"So?"  
"Tell me…"  
"FINE!"  
"Keep your voice down…"  
"Darien and I broke up because…he didn't want to talk to me after a fight that I had with  
the scouts. I hurt Mina and Ami, totally accidentally, and Ray must have talked to Darien  
before I got the chance to talk to him…because when I went to his house, he turned me  
away, saying that I was nothing but a spoiled brat, that has to run to him after there was a  
fight between the inners and me. It always happened. I think Ray lied to him. Saying a lot  
more than what happened…"  
"So you just broke it off with him?"  
"Yup."  
"Are you proud?"  
"If you're meaning if I don't hurt…then no. I'm so sad…and lonely…"  
Serena signed up for the MSN messenger in her hotmail account, and added Mina. Then,  
Mina signed on.   
Venus Princess: Serena?  
Moon Bunny: Mina?  
Venus Princess: OMG! It IS you!  
Moon Bunny: of course…  
Venus Princess: So?  
Moon Bunny: you can come out here in 2 weeks…  
  
Andrew knew that she was talking to Mina by the way her face lit up.  
  
Lost: hey Andrew…  
Andrew: hey Darien! Guess what?  
Lost: what?  
Andrew: just guess…  
Lost: I don't know…you have a new girlfriend?  
Andrew: *laughs* no… try again.  
Lost: *sighs* I'm in no mood for mind games…  
Andrew: I'm going you give you a hint.  
Lost: …ok  
Andrew: "found" 


	5. 

Chapter 4:   
~~~  
  
Darien stared at the computer screen.  
  
Lost: "found"?  
Andrew: yeah!  
Lost: *thinks* I don't know…  
Andrew: ok…so you're not so smart…she was lost…but now she's found…  
  
Darien thought for a minute, then it clicked in.  
  
Lost: who did you find…Serena?  
Andrew: BINGO!  
Lost: *falls off chair* you found her? Where is she…wait…where are you?  
Andrew: you remember how I signed up for that exchange student?  
Lost: yeah…I know that you got accepted…  
Andrew: I'm in a little town… so small it is… *laughs*  
Lost: I remember.  
Andrew: well this morning, I saw Serena.  
Lost: where is she?   
Andrew: sitting beside me…  
Lost: L that's not funny…  
Andrew: I'm not joking!  
Lost: you're not…are you?  
Andrew: I told you! She's right here!   
Lost: how is she?  
Andrew: one word… lost  
Lost: her too?  
Andrew: yeah.  
Lost: how does she look?  
Andrew: hot…I'm not joking…  
  
~~~  
  
Mina screamed, and Luna ran in.  
"What is it?"  
"Serena!"  
"Where?"  
"In Texas!"  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm talking to her!"  
  
Moon Bunny: is 2 weeks good for you?  
Venus Princess: yes! Luna says hi…  
Moon Bunny: hello my kitty…I miss you.  
Venus Princess: she misses you too…she's uh…yelling at you now.  
Moon bunny: I wouldn't doubt it…  
Venus Princess: so? Do you know anyone there?  
Moon Bunny: besides Emma, Savannah, Cal and Grady? I know Andrew.  
Venus Princess: you mean…  
Moon Bunny: the one and only  
  
~~~  
  
Serena glanced at Andrew. He was talking to someone, and forgot all about her. She smirked.   
He's probably talking to a girl…  
Serena made plans, and wrote down all of the information as she was going. The warning bell ran.  
  
Moon Bunny: I have to go now… classes *hugs*  
Venus Princess: Ok! I'll see you soon! *hugs*  
Moon Bunny: wait…I've got a spare…but I have to get something to eat…  
Venus Princess: *laughs* ok! I'll talk to you later ok?  
Moon Bunny: yeah!  
Venus Princess: don't tell Andrew that I'm coming out there. I want it to be a surprise.  
Moon Bunny: ok.  
Venus Princess: Good-bye!  
Moon Bunny: Bye!  
Venus Princess: WAIT!   
Moon Bunny: what?  
Venus Princess: where are you going?  
Moon Bunny: into town.  
Venus Princess: you have a car?  
Moon Bunny: nope! I rode to school…  
Venus Princess: what do you mean…rode?  
Moon Bunny: well…ttyl!  
  
Serena logged off of the computer.  
"I'll see you later Andrew…"  
"Hmm…"  
Serena shook her head and walked out of the library. She was in such a hurry, that she didn't see the person walking towards her. She bumped into them, and both of their books spilled on the floor. Serena landed on her bum, looking at the other person.  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
"Excuse me!"  
Serena remembered that voice.  
"Molly?"  
The girl looked at Serena.  
"Serena?"  
The girls got up off of the floor and hugged.  
"It's been a couple years!"  
Molly nodded.  
"That it has! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm an exchange student. You?"  
"Living with my mom. We moved here…"  
They bent down and picked up the spewed books and papers all over the floor.   
"Oh my! This is a great surprise!"  
"We have so much to talk about!"  
"I'm hungry. Do you have lunch right now?"  
"No…I have a spare. You?"  
"Same."  
"Then let's go out for something to eat…"  
"Sure!"  
Serena walked to her locker, and put her books in.  
"I love what you did with our hair!"  
"Thanks! You too!"  
Serena noted that Molly had put in blond streaks.  
"So? Where do you want to go?"  
"I have no clue…"  
"Ok…I'll take you to this cute little spot. How'd you get here? Car, or mount?"  
"Mount. You?"  
"The same."  
"Well… let's go!"  
Serena took out her hat, and placed it on her head.  
"Wow…you've been here for a couple days, and you're already a Texan!"  
"You got it partner!"  
They burst out laughing, as they walked through the door to outside of the school. Molly and Serena rounded the corner, to where all of the horses were tied.  
"So…who's horse did you borrow?"  
"I didn't borrow. They bought me one…"  
"Really? That's way cool."  
Serena walked towards Guardian, and Molly walked towards her white horse. They mounted, and began to ride.  
"That's a nice horse…"  
"Thanks! Her name is Frost. What's your?"  
"Guardian…"  
"She looks fast, but Frost is the fastest in the school. Once a week, everyone brings their horses and we all have a race out in the huge open field. I've won 5 weeks in a row…you should enter."  
"Maybe…when is it?"  
"On Wednesday."  
"Where do I sign up?"  
"In front of the office."  
Serena knew that she'd enter. Molly took her to this cute restaurant, like she said, and an hour later, they were both full. Molly looked at her watch.  
"Shoot! We have 15 minutes to get back to school!"  
They both ran towards their horses, and climbed on at the same time.  
"We're going to have to ride hard to get to school on time!" Molly said.  
"That's ok. Classes start in 20 minutes…"  
"Yes but it's a 30 minute ride!"  
"Well…we'd better go!"  
Molly kicked Frost into a rot, and Guardian followed without a nudge from Serena. They rode head on towards the school. The warning bell rang.  
"Dammit!"  
Molly spurred Frost into a hard gallop. Serena did the same, knowing that her horse would jump at the chance to go faster. The school was within reaching distance, and the students outside turned to watch the two thunder in, and jump off. Once the horses were tied, they ran into the building, and just made it in time for last class. Emma waited for Serena outside the class.  
"Hurry! We've got like…nanoseconds until we're late!"  
They slipped into the class, as the teacher was just about to close the door. 


	6. 

Chapter 5:   
  
~~~  
  
"Mina. You have to take me with you!"  
"Luna. I don't know!"  
"Please?"  
"Let me think about it!"  
"You've only got 3 days!"  
"I know!"  
The week and a half passed by quickly for Mina, Andrew, Darien, and Serena. In just 3 days, Mina would be in Texas with Serena.  
  
~~~  
  
Darien couldn't believe it. Andrew asked him to come out for a visit in 3 days. He'd been waiting for more than a month to see Serena. And yet, he didn't feel great about it. He was hiding a huge secret from the scouts. And they would kill him if they knew that he was going.  
  
~~~  
  
Ray was antsy…she knew that both Mina and Darien were keeping something from them, and wanted to know what it was.  
  
~~~  
  
Serena ran around the house. It was the day that Mina was going to arrive. Serena knew that the girl would be tired, so she arranged for Mina to be on a flight that would be in Austin by 5:00. Serena knew that it was an hour and a half drive to Austin, so she asked Savannah for the truck for the whole day so she could leave after-school.  
"Drive carefully."  
"Don't worry!"  
  
~~~  
  
Mina's plane just landed. She jumped up, like a crazy person, and reached up for her bag before the seatbelt light turned off. She was the first one off of the plane, and ran down the hallway. She scanned the airport, and saw her.  
"SERENA!"  
  
~~~  
  
Serena was so excited.   
"SERENA!"  
"MINA!"  
The girls ran to each other, and hugged.  
"Oh Princess…" she whispered.  
"Mina… shut up!"  
"Ok!"  
"How's Luna?"  
"Why don't you see for yourself?"  
"Huh?"  
"I brought her with me…"  
Serena laughed.   
"Let's go. We'll be back at the ranch by dinner if we hurry now…"  
"Got ya!"  
They hurried to baggage claim, and Mina's bag…luckily was the first one off, along with a cat carrier. Serena laughed to see the black cat inside looking a little pissed off.  
"Luna…"  
They ran out of the airport, and into the truck.  
"Let me out of this cat carrier…now."  
Serena opened the door, and Luna jumped out.  
"Oh! That feels so good! The next time that we travel Mina, you're the one in the cat carrier."  
  
~~~  
  
Darien fell asleep instantly. It was 4:45 in the afternoon, but the flight was long. Tomorrow he'd go to school with Andrew. 


	7. 

Chapter 6:  
  
~~~  
  
Mina bowed.   
"Thank you very much for letting me stay at your house."  
Savannah laughed.  
"You're ever so welcome! Now girls…why don't you go get Mina settled?"  
"Great!"  
Serena all but yanked Mina up the stairs, and into her room. Savannah had given Serena a foldout couch for Mina to sleep on.   
"You look so tired girl!"  
"Yeah…well if you were on that flight…you would be too!"  
They both laughed. Luna raised her head.  
"Girls. A cat is trying to sleep off all of those calories that Savannah gave me!"  
Mina laughed. As soon as Savannah saw Luna, she pulled out the cream, and fed her some bacon that was left over from breakfast.  
"Sorry Luna!"  
The cat turned her head, and help back asleep.  
"Well Mina…I'm going to go to bed…you can to if you want, but I'm wiped."  
"What have you done that makes you so tired?"  
"Living on a ranch is hard work…"  
"Yeah? What do you have to do?"  
"Well, Grady is teaching me how to jump Guardian early in the mornings…and he thinks that I was lying to him about being able to ride a horse…"  
"Were you?"  
"I don't think so…"  
"Serena…"  
"What Luna."  
"You used to ride on the moon…remember?"  
"Nope…"  
Luna sighed, and rolled over. Mina changed into her pajamas, and quickly flew under the covers.   
"Good night Mina!"  
Nothing. No sound from her. Serena tried to sleep, but couldn't. So she got up, and changed into a sweat suit, and walked down stairs.  
"Mom! It's no fair! Soon they're all going cut they're hair…and look the same! It's bad enough when I can't tell my own sister from Rena!"  
Serena laughed.  
"We're not that bad!"  
"Yeah! We're not that bad!"  
Grady turned around, and saw his sister and Serena.  
"What? Will the torture never end?"  
Serena looked at Emma. She was wearing the same suit, but her hair was down, not up.  
"Couldn't sleep either?"  
"Nope…"  
"Wanna go for a ride?"  
"Sure!"  
"Girls…don't go out without Grady…"  
"Aww MOM!"  
"It's ok. I'll go."  
Soon enough, the three of them were out riding the pastures.  
"So you honestly cannot tell us apart?"  
"Not really…"  
"Grady! I'm you own sister! And you don't know me!"  
  
~~~  
  
Mina woke up with the sun in her eyes.  
"Ah…"  
"C'mon sleepy-head! Get up!"  
"What time is it?"  
"6:55."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yeah! Let's go! We're going to teach you to ride today! SO get up…get into the shower…and I'll find you some riding clothes!"  
Serena laughed when Mina sulked to the bathroom, but sure enough, 45 minutes later, Mina was awake, and refreshed. Savannah handed Mina a plate.  
"You'd better get your share before Serena eats it all…"  
Mina laughed.  
"Food is her favorite hobby…"  
"It is not!"  
"Then what is?"  
"Now? It's riding, jumping, and doing well in school!"  
10 minutes later, they were in the barn.  
"Who should we teach Mina to ride on?"  
"Twister?"  
"Good choice!"  
"T…twister?"  
"It's ok. He's the sweetest thing ever."  
Half an hour late, Mina found out for herself how gentle the horse was. They took a long ride around the fields, and by 8, they were leaving for school.  
"Why are we leaving so early?"  
"There's a school race going on in 15 minutes. Classes are late on the day of the race."  
"Did you guys enter?"  
"Yeah… and what do you know? You entered too!"  
"WHAT?"  
Serena laughed.  
"Believe me. You'll do well. You ride like a pro…"  
You also rode on the moon don't forget Mina.  
"Yeah…well… what about Twister? What happens if he doesn't want to race?"  
"He loves to race. Just like Guardian…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah!"  
  
~~~  
  
Darien didn't mind when Andrew woke him up at 7:00. They planned a ride this morning, before school started. There was a knock at the front door.   
"I'll get it!" Darien said as he walked towards it.  
He opened to door, and his eyes widened. Standing on the other side of the door were 3 very angry ladies.  
"Darien Shields! Why you little weasel!"  
"Hello to you too Ray! How'd you find me?"  
"I told them where you were…"  
Darien turned around and saw Andrew.  
"Hey 'Drew!"  
"Hey girls! Come in!"  
They sat down for a couple of minutes.  
"What time does the race start?"  
"In half an hour. You all know how to ride?"  
"We've been taking lessons…"  
"Good. I've got the horses all saddled. Let's go. We might get to see…uh…Grady before he leaves the ranch."  
They left the ranch, and got onto the awaiting horses.   
"Let's GO!"  
Andrew led them out of the yard, and into the pasture.  
"Our neighboring ranches are the Starlight, and the Bramble. Grady lives on the Starlight with his sister Emma, his mother Savannah, and father Cal. On the Bramble, Luke, Mark, and Becca live there…" Andrew went on describing the families.  
"Look!" Ami said.  
Everyone looked to where Ami had pointed. 4 figures raced through the pastured.  
"That would be Grady, and Emma. I don't know who the other figures are though. Too far to see…" 


	8. 

Chapter 7:  
  
~~~  
  
Mina looked out across the land breathless. She had been there for a total of less than 24 hours, and didn't want to leave. It was so wild, and untamed. Then she saw the 5 people.  
"Serena! Look!"  
Serena turned her head. Andrew was riding towards them.  
"Shit!"  
Grady turned.  
"What?"  
"Grady…could you be a sweet-heart, and hold off Andrew for us while we get to school?"  
"Why?"  
"Just…please?"  
Mina looked at him, and gave him her best puppy-eyes.  
"Oh…not another one…fine. I'll do it…"  
Grady turned his black stallion, Coal towards Andrew.  
"Great! Let's go!"  
Emma didn't question. But she knew who the other people were. Andrew had caught her just before school let out, and told her everything. So she was in on it. They all raced off towards the school. A gathering crowd was forming, and people were placing bets already. Serena and Mina were in the first heat.  
  
~~~  
  
Ray, Ami, Lita, Darien, and Andrew were sitting among the huge group of people. The first heat was staring in less than 5 minutes.  
  
~~~  
  
Serena looked around. Molly, Mina, Luke, and Becca were the people that she knew in this heat. They all leaned forward, awaiting the bell. They were off. All of them were neck in neck. Mina started to edge out, Becca following, Molly, Luke, and then her. The end came closer and closer. Serena dug her heels into the flanks of her horse, and was off. She passed a large group of people, Molly, Luke, Becca…and gaining on Mina.  
"C'mon…let's go!"  
Guardian responded, and went faster. She flew past Mina, and crossed the finish line.  
  
~~~  
  
The race was a close one. But near the end of the race, the last horse suddenly became second, and then first. A loud cheer went up from the crowd. Darien looked around to see who won.   
"Hey Andrew? Who won?"  
"I don't know. I didn't got the chance to see!"  
"Dammit!"  
They all watched the next race. And the race after that. They it hit him. The girl riding the black horse has been in every race. Riding to win.  
  
~~~  
  
On the last race, Serena was racing against Grady.  
"Good luck Grady!"  
"You to Rena!"  
Coal and Guardian strained under each rider. Then they were free. Serena didn't race this race like she normally did. She bolted right ahead. Grady was on her tail.  
"Guardian…can you go faster?"  
The horse responded, and went faster. Grady couldn't catch up. The horse in front of him was way too fast. But he finished running the race. The crowd started chanting Rena! Rena!   
  
~~~  
  
Serena looked at the crowd. Everyone was chanting her name…sort of. She looked at Mina. Her hair was done up like Serena used to wear it.  
"You won!"  
"Yup! Again!"  
"3rd week in a row hey 'Rena?"  
"That's right Em!"  
"Here's your hat."  
"Thanks!"  
Serena jumped off of her horse, and slowly walked her to the corral with the other racing horses.  
  
~~~  
  
Darien watched as the girl they called Rena walked her horse over and into the corral. She looked so happy that she won. And she looked Texan. He scanned the crowed for Serena, but didn't see her.   
She's probably late…  
Andrew smiled at his friend as he scanned the area for Serena.   
He's so dense…does he not know that Rena is Serena?  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone congratulated her on winning again. And the day quickly ended. She was so glad that she could go home. She felt like someone was trying to find her, and that same someone was always watching her. She walked towards the corral, and her horse was waiting for her.  
"Good girl. You did very good today!"  
Serena kissed her nose.  
"Are we ready to go?"  
"Yeah!"  
They walked slowly through the fields towards the ranch.  
"Congrats on winning again…"  
"Thanks Mina!"  
They reached the ranch. Cal's truck was outside, and caked in mud. Savannah was grinning when they all pulled up.  
"Well you guys! You all get to wash the truck!"  
"Great! I need a cool down anyways!"  
"Mother? Why are you so happy?"  
"Because your father…has brought something home for all of you. Mina…you too. But you can't get it until you wash his truck!"  
Everyone races upstairs, pushing and shoving to get to their rooms so they can change into shorts and tank tops. Grady was waiting for then outside.  
"Ok. I don't want to wash…I'll supervise…"  
"Fine!"  
Serena, Mina and Emma picked up sponges, and buckets of water. They began washing the truck down, and needed the hose to rinse it off.   
"Hey girls?"  
They all tuned. Water came shooting out at them.  
"AH! GRADY! YOU JERK!"  
He laughed.  
"So? What one is which?"  
"You'll have to guess!"  
Emma and Serena had both pulled their hair up, wore the same color cut offs, and their bikini tops which here also the same shade of pink. Mina on the other hand, was also wearing cut offs, and her red bikini top, and her hair done up in the same style that Serena had once worn it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok! Let's go see Grady and Emma!"  
Andrew led them out of the house, and into the field.  
"This is a shortcut to the Starlight Ranch…" he told him.  
Nobody complained. It was so hot outside, in the beginning of October that the girls had changed into shorts, and their bikini tops. The girls each wore their sun visors, colored from each other their planets. Ray wore red, her red top, Ami, blue with her dark blue top, and Lita with a green one with her jade green top. They all wore black cut offs, and their sneakers.  
  
~~~  
  
Mina ran after Grady, trying to jump on his back, and pin him to the ground.  
"Mina! Keep trying!" Emma laughed.  
She kicked Grady's knees out from under him, and he fell to the ground.  
"HA!"  
Serena and Emma ran over to them, with buckets of water in hand.  
"Girls…now…GIRLS!"  
Mina flipped him over, and sat on his stomach.  
"Mina…get off me… MINA!" he laughed.  
She started to tickle his sides.  
"MINA! STOP IT!"  
"No!"  
Mina continued to tickle Grady.  
  
~~~  
  
Darien was deep in thought.  
Where is Serena? And why haven't I seen her?  
He just shook his head.  
What happens if I totally blew it with her? What happens if I ruined the future? What happens if Rini is never born?  
Andrew looked at his best friend, and knew by the look on his face that he as thinking about Serena, and Mina has constantly been on his mind. He really wished that she had been there to see him off. But she wasn't. And he couldn't blame her. They got off on the wrong hand he night before, and she left his place in tears. But looking on the scene in front of them was something to laugh about. There was Grady; on his back being tickled by what he thought was one of Emma's friends.   
  
~~~  
  
Mina could tell her hair was going to fall out. She felt it slipping, and then it fell out. Golden hair cascaded around her shoulders.   
  
~~~  
  
Andrew held his breath.   
"Mina…" he whispered.  
Ray and Lita looked at the girl with very long blond hair.  
"MINA!"  
They ran to her. 


	9. 

Chapter 8:  
  
  
~~~  
  
Mina turned when she heard her name, and saw 2 people running to her.  
"Ray…Lita…"  
Mina climbed off of Grady.  
Serena looked at Emma. The girl knew that Serena was scared. Her friends "hated" her…or so she thought.  
"Serena…it's going to be ok…"  
  
~~~  
  
Andrew ran after the girls, leaving Darien and Ami to follow. They decided to run to catch up with them.   
  
~~~  
  
Mina turned pale, along with Serena.  
"'Rena? Are you ok?" Grady asked.  
"Uh…sure…no."  
Mina turned to Serena. Suddenly, they both got cold, and a shiver ran up both of their arms. They edged closer and closer, until they were 15 feet away.  
"Mina…"  
"Lita! Ray!"  
"Mina?"  
"Andrew…"  
Lita and Ray threw their arms around their friend when they reached her. Mina hugged them back.  
"I didn't know you were here!"  
"Yeah… I came a couple of days ago…"  
"MINA!" Amy cried, and joined everyone in a hug.  
Serena stood closer to Emma as Darien jogged to the circle of hugging friends. He stopped when he saw the two girls with the same outfit on, looked exactly alike, and were the same height. Grady edged closer to Emma.  
"So. You must be Darien right?"  
"Yes. You're Grady's sister…right?"  
Both girls nodded. He was puzzled, and Grady noticed it.  
"Hey man…you have a good time trying to tell them apart. I think they dress in the same outfits just to spite me sometimes."  
Darien locked eyes with both girls.  
"Well…I'll tell you right now which one is Serena…"  
"How?"  
Darien smirked.   
"Well…"  
Savannah stepped out onto the porch.  
"GRADY! EMMA! MINA! SERENA! ICE CREAM!"  
Serena turned and started to run inside, she tripped on the stairs.  
"There! That's Serena."  
He ran to her, just as she as picking herself up.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes. I'm fine…" she said, avoiding his eyes.  
"Serena… Bunny…please. Let me talk it out with you!"  
"No…I have to go inside now."   
She opened the door, and walked inside. Darien followed her.  
"Darien. Stop. It. Go. Away."  
"Serena! NO! We're going to have to talk this out!"  
  
~~~  
  
Mina kicked at the dirt.  
"Serena? That was Serena?"  
"Yes. That was Serena. You guys…you were so hard on her. She didn't know Ray. Lita. You were a huge part in that. You know she didn't mean it! Ami and I forgive her! And we forgave her after it happened! You both…we so hard…then Darien! You all made her QUIT! She's not going to come back. We've talked about it! No way is she wanting to come back!"  
Mina stormed off into the house, Amy, Emma, Grady, Lita, Andrew, and Ray followed her. They all came to a stop.  
"Hi mom…"  
"Emma…Serena is upstairs…"  
The all heard the sound of glass breaking. Mina and Emma bolted up the stairs. The rest were going to follow, until Savannah stopped them.  
"No. Stay down here. I think they need to have a 'girl' talk. Just the three of them…"  
"GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Serena screamed.  
They all saw Darien run down the hallway, stuffed animals hitting him.  
"STAY OUT!"  
He waked down the stairs, and slunk outside. He sat down on the porch swing with his head in his hands. Ami walked outside, and sat down beside him.  
"Darien, it's not you. Maybe it is…ok…I started that wrong. It's her. She can't get over the fact that you're here. You haven't talked to each other in a long time. She also knows that…she also THINKS that you hate her."  
"I could never do that!" 


	10. 

Chapter 9:  
  
~~~  
  
Serena sat down on her bed. She wasn't feeling too well, and hadn't been for the last 2 months. She woke up every morning for the past couple of weeks, throwing up.   
"Rena? Are you ok?"  
"Huh…yeah…I'm fine. I don't feel too good."  
"Does it have to do with Darien and the others?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Wait…" Emma looked at Serena.  
"Wait what?"  
Emma walked over to Serena.  
"Serena…when was the last time you had…your…"  
Serena thought for a minute.  
"A couple of months…why?"  
Mina's eyes widened.  
"Serena…EMMA! Oh my god!"  
Emma and Mina each grabbed one of Serena's hands, and hauled her up from the bed.  
"C'mon…we're going out."  
"I don't want to!"  
"Too BAD!"  
Emma and Mina dragged a kicking Serena out of the room. They weren't getting far.  
"GRADY!"  
Grady ran up the stairs.  
"Yeah?"  
"We need your help. Carry Serena to the truck…"  
"Ok…why?"  
"Just DO IT!"  
"OK!"  
Grady picked up Serena, and flung her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back.  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
Grady laughed, and walked outside, and outside to put her into the truck. Mina and Emma grabbed their bags, and ran after him.  
"Mina? What's going on?"  
"We're going out…we'll be back…"  
Grady was fighting to put Serena into the truck.  
"Dammit Serena…if you sit in that truck…without fighting, I'll buy you ice cream…"  
Serena calmed down, and got into the truck.  
"Where you all headed?"  
"Out Grady. We'll be back in a while."  
Emma and Mina got into the truck, and drove off. The drove into town, and stopped off at the drug store.  
"Why are we here?"  
"Because Serena…"  
"When was the last time you and Darien…you know…"  
"Abut… uh… 3 months ago…why?"  
"Lately, I've been noticing things change about you…you're eating more, getting tired more…and you throw up every morning…"  
Her eyes widened.  
"You mean…I'm…"  
"That's what we're here to find out right?"  
They climbed out of the truck, and walked into the store. They walked out 10 minutes later, Mina holding a brow paper bag.  
"Right. Off to get you ice cream…"  
Serena sat in between them, and soon held ice cream in her hands. The drove back to the ranch, and they all walked inside, and up the stairs. They locked themselves in the bathroom, and turned around to give Serena some privacy.   
"Done…"  
Emma looked at the box.  
"Ok…we'll wait a minute…"  
They all looked at each other, and didn't say a word. The minute was up.  
"Who wants to look at it?"  
"I don't…" Serena muttered.  
"I'll do it…" Emma said as she took the thing away from Serena.  
It looked at he. The little stick was pink.  
"Well?"  
"Mina? What does it mean when it's pink?"  
Mina glanced at the box.  
"Positive…"  
"Positive?"  
"Yes…"  
"Serena…"  
"No…"  
"Yes…"  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"Are you happy?"  
"I don't know…yes…no…yes."  
"Yes or no?"  
"YES!"  
"SERENA! THIS IS GREAT!"  
All of the girls hugged.  
"Well… let's get out of this cramped bathroom, and into Serena's room…"  
The girls walked arm in arm down the hallway, and into Serena's room.  
"Serena? I think you should tell Darien…"  
"No."  
"Savannah?"  
"Sure…"  
"Now?"  
"Why not?"  
"I'll get her…" Mina said as she was going to get up.  
"Mina… sit back down…I'll do it. MOM!!!"  
"What?" Savannah said from downstairs.  
"COME UP HERE!"  
Emma heard her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs, and down the hall.  
"What is it Emma?"  
"Mom…uh…"  
"What?"  
Savannah walked into the room, and closed the door. Mina looked at Emma, and walked to Savannah and handed her the results of the home pregnancy test. Savannah looked at it.  
"Who?"  
"Serena."  
"Really? Congratulations!"  
"Thanks."  
"I can't wait to tell everyone downstairs!"  
"NO! Please Savannah. Don't…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'll tell them when I'm ready…"  
"Ok…well… don't you all hide up here…"  
Savannah smiled and hugged Serena.  
"How far along are you?"  
"2 1/2 months…"  
"You'll start showing soon…"  
"I know…"  
"Oh well. That's ok! This is going to be so much fun!"  
They all walked downstairs.  
"Serena. You should talk to Darien…" Savannah whispered in her ear.  
"I know…"  
"Go for a ride…"  
"Is it ok…for the…"  
"Yeah… just don't go too fast, or too far…"  
"Ok…"  
"I'll go saddle Guardian for you…and Bronx for Darien…"  
Emma walked outside, and saw Darien sitting on the porch swing with everyone outside.  
"Grady? Can you help me?"  
Grady got up from his spot beside Lita, and walked with his sister towards the stable.   
"Yeah?"  
"Saddle up Bronx for me…"  
"Sure thing…"  
5 minutes later, Emma and Grady walked back to everybody.  
"Darien?"  
The door opened.  
"Darien. Get onto the horse…we're going for a ride. We have to talk."  
Everyone turned to see Serena.  
"Serena!"  
"Ray." She said with a curt nod, and an icy tone in her voice.  
Everyone watched as Ray flinched at the sound.  
"Serena…"  
"Lita. Darien. Now."  
Serena walked with Emma and Grady back to the stable, and Darien followed. Grady helped Serena onto her horse, and Emma handed Serena her hat.  
"Be careful…"  
"I will…follow me?" she whispered.  
Emma nodded.  
"Let's go."  
"Where are you going? And how long?"  
"I think just to the pass…we'll be about an hour…if we're not back by an hour and a half, come looking for us…"  
Serena clicked Guardian into moving. 


	11. 

Chapter 10:  
  
"Darien…I just want to say…" 'That you're a daddy…'  
"What is it?"  
"That I'm sorry."  
"Me too Serena. I am too."  
"But I thought that with you, I'd be able to turn to you…but you pushed me away…just like the others. That hurt me…"  
"How do you think I feel? You left… ME without saying good-bye."  
"Not only you…but Mina too."  
"The girls don't hate you."  
"Yes they do…"  
"No…believe me. The don't."  
Serena slowed down her horse.  
"Yes. They do. Ray hates me…Lita hates me. I'm sure Ami hates me…"  
"NO! Serena! Listen to me! Ami…doesn't hate you! Ray…well she's stubborn, but she soon realized that you leaving…means that there was no scouts…Ray didn't' ant to be leader…she didn't. Lita wasn't the same. She hasn't cooked in a while. They all felt so bad…"  
"Darien…I still love you."  
"I know. I love you too."  
"I didn't mean to how things at you…"  
"I understand…"  
"Do you?" "Do you really?"  
Darien nodded.  
"I do. I think you're very cute when you're all angry like that. It makes me want to change your anger…into groans of pleasure…"  
Serena blushed.  
"And I would enjoy doing everything possible to you in one night…"  
"Darien. Stop it…please." She laughed.  
"What? I'm so hurt. I've had it bad for you Serena. A couple months without it…and a man like me goes crazy…"  
"Well… I can't help you there…"   
They both laughed.  
"But Darien. You have to understand, I thought that you didn't love me anymore."  
"How could you think like that?"  
"I don' know…I just do I guess…"  
"Do you still think that?"  
"No…"  
"That's good. Because I would have to take you off of that hose, and show you how much I love you…"  
Serena coughed.  
"I think it's time to go back…"  
Darien and Serena walked back to the stable, and Emma was there to help her off of the horse.   
"Is everything ok?" she asked in a low whisper.  
"Yes…everything's fine…"  
"Did you tell…"  
"SH! No!"  
"What are you guys whispering about?"  
"Nothing!" they both said at the same time.  
  
~~~  
  
The week went by, and Serena still woke up in the morning to wake up to morning sickness. At the end of the week, everyone had left to go back, and Serena didn't feel too great about having to keep that secret from Darien, but she didn't know how he'd react.  
  
~~~  
  
The months passed, and Serena was out of school. Savannah and her were looking around the town for baby clothing.  
"Do you think it'll be a boy…or a girl?"  
"Girl…"  
"Really? I think a boy."  
"OK…let's make a bet. If it's a boy…I'll buy you ice cream…but if it's a girl…you'll buy me ice cream ok?"  
"Deal."  
Serena patted her stomach.  
"You're going to be buying me ice cream…"  
"No…you'll be buying me ice cream!"  
They both laughed.  
"So? When are you due?"  
"In another 3 weeks…"  
"Are you excited?"  
"Yes…"  
"Have you told Darien yet?"  
"No…"  
"Serena…we're going to tell him. Today…got it?"  
"OK…"  
Savannah smiled. When she first saw Serena, she didn't think that she'd last out here. Now Savannah didn't know if Serena would survive in the city…  
  
~~~  
  
Darien was frantic. Serena hadn't called him in a month. He and Mina went out for coffee.  
"Mina? Do you think…she's ok?"  
Mina looked at her watch. Serena would be due in another 3 weeks, but you never know.  
"Watch…you get home, and she'll call you…"  
Darien ran his hands though his hair.  
"I still think you're hiding something from me…"  
Mina promised Serena that she wouldn't tell anyone. Not a soul. She also knew that Luna would take care of her.  
"I'm not! We've been through this a hundred…million…BILLION times!"  
  
~~~  
  
Serena put down the bag she was carrying, and stretched her back.  
"I don't know how much longer I can deal with this…"  
"With what?"  
"Not being able too see my feet…the sore backs…"  
"Well… I don't know…but let's go phone Darien…"  
"Aww…"  
"Serena Moon!"  
"Whoa! Ok!"  
Savannah led Serena into the living room, and handed her the cord-less phone. Serena took it, and punched in the number to Darien's apartment. It rang once…twice…three times…answering machine.  
"Hey Darien…this is Serena…Hello?"  
"Serena?"  
"Hey!"  
Savannah nodded.  
"Listen Darien…"  
"What is it?"  
"I have to tell you something…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you sitting down?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Good."  
"Why?"  
"Because…I'm pregnant."  
"…"  
"…"  
"With whose child?"  
Serena laughed.  
"Yours…"  
"How long have you known?"  
"Uh…a long time."  
"When are you due?"  
"Uh…3 weeks…but don't be mad!"  
"3 WEEKS! SERENA!"  
"I'm SORRY!"  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because…I wasn't ready…"  
Savannah patted her hand, and sat by her throughout the conversation. An hour later, Serena hung up the phone.  
"Well?"  
"Well…Darien's on his way over to see Mina, Ray, Ami and Lita…they're all over at Ray's temple…a kind of studying thing…"  
  
~~~  
  
Ami was just in the middle of explaining a math problem to Mina and Lita when Darien came bursting into the temple. 


	12. 

Chapter 11:  
  
"Darien? What is it?"  
"Sa…. Se…Serena…"  
"What is it? What's wrong with Serena…"  
"Pre…pregnant…"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yes…"  
"When? How long? When's she due?"  
"I dunno…I dunno… 3 weeks…"  
"Oh my god!"  
"Yours?"  
"Yes…"  
"OH MY GOD!"  
Everyone got up and hugged each other.  
"Looks like we're making a trip back to Texas!"  
"Yee-haw!"  
Everyone laughed at Mina.  
"Howdy partner…ready to wrestle up some grub?"  
"Mina…"  
"Stop it…"  
They laughed and Ray got on the phone with the travel agent.  
"Ok… the best she could do was 2 weeks…"  
"Fine…as long as I'm there…"  
  
~~~  
  
Savannah brushed out Serena's hair.  
"Figure he's told everyone?"  
"I wouldn't doubt it!"  
They heard the door slam.  
"MOM! I'M HOME!"  
"No need to yell…"  
"Sorry!"  
Emma came running up the stairs.  
"Hey Rena! Everyone says hi!"  
Emma walked to Serena and rubbed her belly.  
"Rub 'da belly fer luck!"  
"Emma…careful…"  
"Sorry!"  
"What did you guys do today?"  
"Nothing really…went into town and had lunch…I honestly think Serena should be pregnant all the time."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"She eats healthy!"  
"Don't forget our bet!"  
"I won't…take a nap…"  
  
~~~  
  
Darien didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he should take.  
"Darien…it's ok. She'll be fine!"  
"What about for the names?"  
"Darien…girl it's Rini…you know that…and if it's a boy…I don't know…"  
Ray patted Darien's arm.  
"3 more days…just 3 more…"  
  
~~~  
  
Well those 3 days went by quickly for Serena. She woke up the day that everyone was coming, feeling like she had never felt before. She was in a good mood, and the baby was fairly quiet.   
"You're up!"  
Serena nodded.  
"Yeah…"  
Savannah was shocked to see that Serena was up and showered before noon.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Like a walking blimp…but other than that…like a million bucks."  
"Oh…really?"  
"Yeah! It's like… I haven't even been pregnant…it's great! Now if this baby would hurry up…"  
"Don't try to rush it…the baby is due in 4 days…"  
"I know…I know."  
Serena sat down with Savannah, and talked while they ate lunch.  
  
~~~  
  
Darien kept fidgeting with his seatbelt.  
"Darien Shields…stop it! We'll be there in a few hours!"  
"I can't help it RAY! She's having a baby…and I have to be there!"  
"Darien…you'll be there…"  
  
~~~  
  
Andrew waited at the luggage claim for them to arrive. He knew that Darien would be in a harsh panic.  
  
~~~  
  
Serena gasped in pain as she felt a sharp pain.  
"Are you ok?"  
She nodded.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah…the baby's not due for another 4 days…"  
No sooner had the words left her mouth, warm liquid came running down her leg.  
"MOM!"  
Savannah came onto the porch.  
"What?"  
"SERENA'S WATER BROKE!"  
"WHAT?"  
Savannah ran to Serena, and looked at the girl.  
"It's time to go…"  
Emma ran into the house to grab Serena's bag, and threw it into the back of the truck. Her mother helped Serena into the truck. She doubled over in pain.  
"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…" Savannah counted.  
They took birthing class together, and Savannah knew what to do.  
"Let's go."  
Serena was seated in the truck, and Emma took off down the driveway.  
"Did you call Andrew?" Emma asked.  
"Not yet…I'm doing that now."  
Savannah took out her cell phone, and punched in Andrew's cell number.  
  
~~~  
  
Andrew smiled and waved to his friends as they came walking to him. Then his phone ran.  
"Hello?"  
"It's time…"  
"What? Already?"  
Mina looked at Andrew. He turned white.  
"Yes…"  
"Where you taking he?"  
"To Austin General…"  
* I don't know…I just made it up…*  
"Ok…we'll meet you here."  
  
~~~  
  
Savannah turned her phone off.  
"Right. They'll be there…"  
She punched in the hospital's number, and told them that they were on the way.  
"Serena, there will be a wheelchair for you…"  
Emma pulled into the emergency wing, and cut the engine off.  
"Hey…that didn't take too long…" Serena said, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"We cut through people's fields…and took short-cuts…not to mention speeding way over the limit…"  
They opened the door, and heard the pounding footsteps of doctors and nurses as they came running out. Serena soon found herself sitting in a wheelchair, and flying into the hospital. Savannah ran to the front desk.   
"If a group of around 7 people come in, tell them which room Serena Moon will be in ok?"  
"Sure suggah. Baby due?"  
"Yes." She called over her shoulder, and ran to catch up with Serena.  
  
~~~  
  
He wasn't ready. He didn't know what to think, what to do, or what to say. He kept running his hands through his hair.  
"Hey man, calm down…we'll be there soon…"  
Andrew wailed on the horn. What a bad time. Rush hour…  
"We're never going to get there!"  
"Yes we will!"  
"No…no we won't I'll miss it…she's going to hate me…"  
"Ray…slap him…"  
Ray went to slap him, when Ami beat her too it.  
"Darien! SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
~~~  
  
She breathed. Her brow was sweaty, and her lungs hurt. She smiled weakly at Savannah and Emma.  
"You're doing great…"  
"Keep going…"  
"Ok Serena…push again…"  
She followed the doctor's order.  
"Stop…"  
She stopped, and collapsed on her pillow. A nurse wiped at her brow with a cool cloth. Her contractions came again.  
"OK! A big push this time!"  
  
~~~  
  
Darien ran into the hospital, and collided with the nurses desk.  
"Hi…can I help you?"  
"Serena…Moon…" he panted.  
The nurse looked up to see the group that the lady told her to watch out for.  
"You're all here for the expecting mother right? Now…let me guess, you're the father?" she asked Darien.  
"Yes he his. How'd you know?"  
"Every man that comes running in here, is either looking for help, or is becoming a father. Serena is on floor 3, room 365."  
Darien took off towards the elevator.  
"Thank you!" everyone called over his or her shoulders.  
"C'mon…c'mon!"  
Darien was hysterically pressing the up button, and jumped into the elevator when the doors opened. Everyone squeezed into the elevator, and waited for it to go to the designated floor.   
  
~~~  
  
Serena was in immense pain. The baby just didn't want to come out. She relaxed a little bit, and waited for the next contraction to hit. Everyone in the room heard the hammering of shoes against the floor outside. Serena closed her eyes, and opened them seconds later when Savannah and Emma started to laugh. She looked at what they were laughing at. Darien had his face plastered to the small window of the room. Her smile was replaced with a groan of pain.  
"Just a soft push Serena…"  
She did as was told to, and soon the contraction eased off.  
"Should I let them in doctor?" a nurse asked.  
"I don't know…Serena?"  
She nodded, and the nurse let the door open. Darien flew in, and rushed to the bedside.  
"Here…you can take over now…" Savannah said.  
She handed over Serena's hand, and tried to move her fingers.  
"I'll go get you some ice…" a nurse said, as she left the room.  
Mina took her other hand, reliving Emma of the job.  
"Thanks…but be prepared for a sore hand…"  
Serena smiled at her friends.  
"You're doing great…"  
"Oh…god…" she groaned.  
"PUSH! HARD!"  
Serena gripped the hands she was holding.  
"Ok…the baby's crowned. You're almost there…"  
Savannah smiled, and Emma crossed her fingers. Serena screamed, and pushed. She felt the object leave her body, and heard the glass-breaking cry of an infant. Serena fell against her pillow in sheer exhaustion. She slackened her grip on the hands, and closed her eyes.  
"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.  
"A girl. You hear that Serena? You have a baby girl!" Mina cried.  
Serena opened her eyes, and saw Darien leaning over her.  
"Hey princess. You did wonderful." He leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips.   
"Serena…would you like to hold her?"  
"Oh yes please…"  
She sat up with the help of Savannah, and held a tiny wrapped up bundle against her breast.   
"Hello there! I'm your mommy. My name's Serena…that's your daddy. His name is Darien."  
The baby raised her arm in the air, and Darien let her clamp onto his finger.  
"Little princess…that's what you are."  
Everyone looked upon the scene with awe. Savannah hugged her daughter, and Andrew put his arm around Mina's shoulders.   
"Baby, your name is Rini. Rini Selenity Moon Shields."  
"Serena?"  
"Yes…Darien?"  
"Marry me?"  
Everyone laughed.  
"Yes. But the next time, you're the one pushing out the football…and Savannah?"  
"Yes?"  
"You owe me ice cream!"  
They all laughed again.  
"I guess I do. You both have a beautiful daughter. Congratulations."  
"Thank you."  
Serena yawned.  
"Ok," the doctor said. "Everyone out. The new mother needs to sleep. Darien, you can stay with her, if you want…"  
Serena held Rini to Darien. She saw that he was a little hesitant to take her.  
"It's ok. You won't break her…"  
He gulped, and placed the baby in the nook of arm. Serena sighed, and placed her head on the pillow. She didn't know when she fell asleep, or how long she was asleep for, but when she awoke, Darien was slouched in a chair, head on chest, sleeping.  
  
****  
  
Ok… what did you think? Toss it right? That's what I thought…so yeah…I'm going to uh…go toss it now! *walks to the garbage can and starts to toss it*. Right, *coughs professionally* I have some more things piled up in my head, also, another chapter to my novel, which is still without a title…and a lot more things that are starting to clutter up my mind… 


End file.
